Lo Siento
by xK1rarax
Summary: Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, aún cuando tenías pesadillas con los animatrónicos tratabas de que no te afectara. Todo lo que tengo ahora... es tu peluche de Golden Freddy, que prometo cuidar como tú lo harías. Quisiera haber podido hacer algo para impedir tu muerte por esa mordida el 87. [Basado en FNAF4][Amistad]


**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. La única que me pertenece en este caso es Kary, mi original character (OC).

 **Advertencias:** ¡SI NO SABES QUIEN CAUSÓ LA MORDIDA DEL 87 NO LEAS ESTE FIC! (Lo dicen en FNAF4) Te puede joder la vida completa y no deseo hacerle spoiler a alguien, continúa bajo tu responsabilidad. Leerás algo de sangre por aquí por cierto.

 **[Personajes humanizados] – Los diseños qué uso se basan en los de Polar-bear, de tumblr.**

 **Lo Siento**

– Chris… ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunté observando a mi mejor amigo.

– No… bueno, un poco… – Respondió el pelinegro algo incómodo.

– ¿Por qué? – Insistí

– En las noches tengo _pesadillas_ con los animatrónicos… –

–…Por eso les temes… –

– Sí… en especial a Fredbear… –

– ¿Golden Freddy? – Asintió levemente. – Pero aun así tienes un peluche de él. – He señalado el peluche dorado que estaba a pocos pasos de nosotros.

– Los peluches son lindos, los robots no, Kary… – Sonrío levemente.

¿Entonces por qué su fiesta de cumpleaños es en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?

Dejamos el tema de lado para concentrarnos en seguir jugando con los bloques de construcción, yo intentaba hacer una casa mientras que él construía emocionado una torre. Sonreí mirándolo de reojo, tenía el pelo negro con unos ojos color dorado y pecas en su cara. Me llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vi y lo seguirá haciendo, es alguien fuera de lo común y es mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Cuántos años es que cumples? –

– Seis, Kary. – Parecía algo aburrido o quizás triste.

" _Tengo que animarlo."_ – Pensé al cabo de unos momentos.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente, sencilla pero perfecta para mí. Busqué disimuladamente un par de bloques con las letras que necesitaba y los coloqué en orden, formando con ellos las palabras "BFF", una frase que siempre conseguía hacer que sonriera.

– Chris, mira. – Tiré de su camisa a lo que volteo a verme. – Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre. –

Sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa. – Tú también eres mi mejor amiga para siempre… pero no sé lo digas a nadie. – Susurró su última frase.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Así será nuestro secreto… – Me ofreció su meñique.

– Bien… – Entrelacé nuestros meñiques en señal de que no diría nada.

No entendía muy bien porqué era así, siempre había sido un niño muy tímido, no le gustaba tomarme de la mano en público y le daba miedo hablar con otras personas. Yo era casi exactamente lo mismo, con mis nueve años no tenía más amigos a excepción de él, pero no me daba vergüenza ir de la mano con alguien… sólo que nunca entendí la importancia de hacer amistad. No sé por qué me acerqué a Christopher Tyson, pensé que éramos iguales y… las personas iguales deben estar juntas, ¿No?

Para ser pequeña pienso mucho las cosas, por eso mamá siempre dice que cuando crezca seré muy inteligente.

– ¿Vamos por pizza? – Sugerí terminando de construir mi casita con bloques.

– Ve tu primero, yo casi termino… – ¿Sería mejor esperarlo?

– Uhm… – Mejor no, luego nos encontramos y comemos juntos. – ¡Bien! –

Me di media vuelta y corrí hasta la cocina del local. Como siempre, tropecé un par de veces cayendo al piso pero me levanté rápidamente como si nada fuera pasado hasta llegar a donde estaba Chica jugando con un grupo de niños.

Dudé en acercarme. Tengo que admitir que a mí también me dan un poco de miedo los animatrónicos o al menos Chica y Freddy, más que nada ellos, a pesar de que tienen un carácter dulce y gentil con nosotros.

– ¿Qué pasa, niña? – No reconocí la voz así que volteé. Por suerte era un empleado que conocía.

– Oh Scott… yo… nada, buscaba a alguien. – Mentí mirando al suelo nerviosa.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – No pareció notar mi mentira, era buena en ello.

– N-No… ya… me voy. – Es tan difícil hablar con alguien que no sea Chris, las personas me dan miedo.

Corrí nuevamente para alejarme del empleado, en ocasiones como estas siento que no quiero a nadie más, no necesito a nadie más y los otros no me importan.

Milagrosamente no tropecé esta vez en mi camino hacia mi amigo, pero al volver noté que no estaba en el mismo lugar donde hace minutos jugábamos, incluso los bloques yacían tirados por todo el piso. Creí ver un brillo en los ojos de su peluche, que si permanecía en su sitio. Lo tomé y comencé a mirar a los lados confundida.

– ¡No, no quiero ir! – Esa voz… Christopher…

– ¡Ya has oído el niñito! ¡Quiere acercarse aún más! –

Divisé a un grupo de niños subiendo al escenario, cada uno tenía una máscara de uno de los animatrónicos: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Freddy.

Lo que más me impresionó y aterró es que llevaban al pelinegro con ellos, el niño con la máscara del oso era su hermano, él sabe a la perfección el miedo que éste le tiene a los animatrónicos.

¡Podría ser peligroso! ¡Debo ayudarlo! ¡Es mi amigo!

– ¡Timothy! – Llamé al hermano del pelinegro. – ¡Deja a Chris! – Antes de que pudiera acercarme más me tomó del brazo para evitar que me moviera.

– ¡K-Kary! – Al verlo llorar no pude evitar comenzar a llorar también.

– ¡Hey chicos, creo que el niñito dijo que quiere darle a Fredbear un gran beso! – Comenzaron a reír entre ellos a la vez que Chris continuaba tratando de liberarse.

– Allí… uno… dos… – Lo acercaron lentamente hasta la boca del oso dorado.

– ¡NO! ¡CHRISTHOPER! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

El sonido de hueso rompiéndose silenció por completo las risas de los presentes. Lo soltaron en pánico y su cuerpo inerte cayó al piso, manchando éste de abundante sangre.

Caí al piso, apretando con fuerza su oso de peluche en mi mano. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a sollozar en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el local. Miré de reojo al animatrónico con lágrimas en mis ojos, se le veía confundido, sin entender que había sucedido. No lo culpaba, no podría culparlo de algo así… es sólo una máquina, no debe ni entender que acaba de… matar a alguien.

No podía reaccionar. No se estaba moviendo. No respiraba. ¿En verdad estaba… muerto…?

Imposible… él no podía…

Seríamos mejores amigos para siempre… él me lo prometió… yo se lo prometí.

 _Siempre dijo que era feliz gracias a mí._ Abracé su peluche con fuerza tratando de contener mis lágrimas. _Siempre dijo que era su única amiga._ Miré directo a los ojos a los responsables de su muerte. _Siempre dijo que era su mejor amiga._ Contuve mis ganas de gritar.

Soy tan débil, Christopher…

No pude salvarte…

 _Lo siento._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Sentí tanta impotencia al ver que ese niño había muerto debido a los otros que lo molestaban… tuve que hacer esto. Me sentí identificado/a con él de muchas formas, los que leyeron mi fic** _ **Normal**_ **sabrán que yo y Kary tenemos un peluche de Golden Freddy… y a Kary la golpea su madre, de forma similar al niño que era asustado por su padre.**

 **Bueno esto no es Canon X OC así que vale (?**

 **Llamé al niño Christopher sólo porque quería un nombre por la C.**

 **Golden… no puedo creer que tú hayas hecho eso…**

 **En cuanto a los niños… me alegro que el hombre de morado los haya matado c:**

 **\- Déjame un review con la pareja con la que te gustaría que escribiera. Cabe mencionar que yo decidiré si lo hago o no. -**

 **Toma una galleta (::)**

 **¡Saludos, xK1rarax! s2**


End file.
